


One lucky bastard

by LillyUnova



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Universes, Parallel Universes, Pining, Unrequited Love, mentioned rape, rape mentioned in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: It is a fact that the universe works in unordinary ways. Being with your lover's arm can cause you to think of many universes in which you and your lover would never collide. Appreciate that love because you are one lucky bastard.
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko, Takahashi Takahiro/Usami Akihiko, Yanase Yuu/Yoshino Chiaki
Kudos: 13





	1. Water underneath the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of the Nostalgia segments, this fic is basically 4 mini fics combined into one. Each couple will get 4 chapters (with a certain couple getting a special chapter.) with Nostalgia having the honor of having the first 4 chapters.

Love. Such a complex emotion made by the hormone Oxytocin. While quite different compared to the many romance movies that were filmed, directed and shared for the general public. With hundreds upon hundreds of reviews either praising the directors and actors/actresses and their storylines to shredding it to the smallest of frames, it seemed to touch the hearts of many people. The emotion touched the heart of a specific twelve year old who goes by the name Onodera ‘Oda’ Ritsu.

The emerald eyed boy was a hopeless romantic at heart. Reading romance novels, a multitude of fluffy fantasies and dreams, he just wanted someone to hold him in their arms staring at him with such a loving gaze. He was in love with the concept of love.

Throughout his elementary years, that feeling would just avoid him like the plague. Though Onodera had many friends and acquaintances but he couldn’t see them as anything but a platonic friend; no more no less. Onodera had just continued on with his schooling, head hung low with his mind buzzing with many thoughts and dreams.

All until his second year of middle school.

Usami Akihiko had just released his latest novel, one at the time was seriously itching to read. After another day of school had passed, he sped towards the literary paradise that was the school library. Shelves upon shelves were filled to the brim with a variety of books -some of which caught his eye- He scanned across each shelf, looking for a certain neutral colored spine.

Emerald eyes darted to one of the higher shelves he had previously ignored and of fucking course there stood the book, neutral colored spine and all! He wasn’t the tallest boy in his class in any sense of the word so the probability of reaching the shelf without any assistance was slim to none. But the desire to immerse himself into the worlds of Usami Akihiko overcame the inconvenient location of the book.

His once soft gaze morphed into a sharp, determined glare, most of his weight shifted towards his toes, the small knuckles turned white with the strain which was hidden underneath his shoes and socks. A small yet frustrated grunt was ripped from his lips as he straightened his arm, his nimble fingers ever so slightly brushing up against the spine.

Before Onodera could have tipped the books towards him, his faulty center of gravity caused him to trip backwards, the sounds of his shoes reverberated across the quiet room. He unconsciously braced himself for his impending impact but instead of his back pushing back the shelf behind him, Onodera felt someone’s hand stopping his fall and he jumped, slightly panicked by the sudden contact.

Slowly turning around, Onodera was graced by the sight of black hair somewhat covering the man’s admittedly beautiful amber colored eyes. But an emotion he could not put a name on was front and center in the irises, he knew he could be somewhat oblivious but those eyes…Onodera knew there was something beneath the surface.

With an indifferent expression on his face, his long fingers took the book from that shelf with ease, giving him the book before he could start the volcano of apologizes.

“You wanted this book, right?” His voice was deep, mysterious even. He just couldn’t speak, he was completely smitten. It was like a scene extracted from a romance movie, the protagonist meets their love interest, internal monologue ensues and that would kick off the pining and the subsequent relationships would grow.

To say Onodera was shocked would have been the biggest understatement of the year. He knew exactly what that feeling was. Beating heart, blushing cheeks, stars in his eyes.

It was love. Or more specifically, love at first sight.

His heart started to beat erratically in his chest, thankfully his ribcage was able to hold the bloody organ in its place. Blood rushed to his cheeks, the red hue making itself known. He couldn’t move, not that he wanted to. It was as though he wasn’t in that quiet library anymore, rather he was transported to a sea of white with cherry blossom petals getting picked up by a light breeze.

It was like a perfect spring afternoon. It was a mirror image of his dreams, but Onodera finally had that feeling he longed for. He finally found that person who metaphorically stole his beating heart and all he could do was follow that person not once asking for it back.

Onodera knew he shouldn’t just fall off the deep end but he just couldn’t help himself. He was in a sea of pure white, all those lone fantasies that graced his mind now had some basis. That nameless amber-eyed boy was now his first love -well according to the standards of a twelve year old-

That small interaction kicked off three years of stalking. Instead of his regular couple of hours of reading at the end of the day, it would be spent staring at his crush behind the shelf they had first met. The sunlight illuminated his soft supple skin making him look as though he was the angels in a certain novel he had read the years prior.

After finding out they shared a mutual interest in literature, Onodera took his “research” a step further. He started browsing certain shelves, using his knowledge of the library to his advantage. Onodera took note of the amount of shojo manga he read on a daily basis. While manga in general wasn’t exactly his favorite side of literature, if it meant getting one step closer to his senpai then he would indulge in the topic.

His choices when it came to books were…odd to say the least. Their choices would overlap every now and then but it was nice to see a chance to grow his book selections. One day, while writing his name on a checkout card he noticed a certain name of another student from the day before.

_Saga Masamune. So that’s his name, I never thought he would be into such books. Why am I so happy when I found this information?_

Onodera could feel guilt bubbling up inside of him. Why was he stalking him? It was wrong but he couldn’t just come up to the guy and just blurt out a confession after an near silent interaction. It was only six months and found out quite a lot of information without having an actual conversation. While it fascinated him deep down, it scared him all the same. There were many what-if’s his mind would make up on the daily.

What if he were to somehow screw up one day? Would he just ignore him for the foreseeable future? His already slim chances of confessing and having that happy ending would have been slashed before they could have the chance to breathe.

It wasn’t right, but he just didn’t have enough courage to cast the first stone.

All Onodera could do was stare at his crush from afar, silently admiring his features from the safety of the shelves. That sea of white was soon plagued with blobs of black and grey.

_**/GG/** _

It was now his third year of highschool and fifteen year old Onodera simply wasn’t ready for what had happened that day.

It was the same as any other day, browsing through the shelves with curiosity for another novel to read. A certain book caught his eye and he reached for it, convinced he was alone at that moment. But as fate would have it, he felt another hand reaching up for the same book. Turning his gaze from the shelf to whoever happened to be there, he was about to give it away but he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized who he was.

Saga Masamune. Amber eyes and all.

With a panicked look on his face, Onodera jumped away not knowing how to converse with the person who had his heart. All he could do was pathetically stutter out his name without any sort of care,

“How do you know my name?” He asked, quite perplexed.

_I love you, I love you, I love you so much._

There was a cup of love inside of him. With a combination of both circumstance and courage, the pink liquid inside of it boiled with desire and pinning before it all poured over culminating in the climax.

Before he could shut his mouth and avoid an awkward scene, he muttered out “I-I love you, senpai.” A pregnant pause soon followed, the upperclassman took some to digest those four simple words. Onodera was currently in a frenzy. What in the world was he thinking confessing right out of the blue in such a manner?! His chance of reciprocation was going to be ripped out of his hands. It would all be his fault.

But he felt warm hands ruffling his hair. While no words were uttered, his love was reciprocated.

It was ripped right out of a movie. His life was like that of a movie.

_**/GG/** _

It happened far too quickly. What started out as a simple movie date -with quite embarrassing things done by Onodera unknown to the black haired highschool senior- Lips were locked in their first kiss and it felt as though Ritsu was free falling, it was like he was short-circuiting when he felt the older man’s tongue probing around his mouth, mapping out the caverns. He desperately tried to keep his mouth open, letting his own tongue follow the movements of the other’s, pleasant heat surge throughout his body.

He knew what was happening. The moment he felt those fingers unbuttoning his jacket, they were going to be without clothes and in an intimate position.

“Ritsu.” Saga’s deep voice resonated in his ears, the vibrations drummed in the deepest parts of his ears. The air around him turned thick which made breathing a difficult task, Ritsu’s eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets upon the utterance of his name. Bits of the sunset broke into the darkness of the room illuminating the man on top of him, amber irises bored into emerald further contributing to his burning red cheeks.

 _The first time he said my name._ A single tear cascaded down his cheek and onto the cream colored bed sheets below. _It was even better than my mind could even imagine_. Ritsu tried everything in his power to keep his eyes from fluttering close and risk not absorbing every detail of his senpai. His whole body burned in a pleasant heat, his brain going a hundred miles an hour. His crush was something in the shadows only to be observed with eyes at a distance but now here he was on top of him murmuring his declarations of love into his ear with that alluring sensual voice.

His dreams were finally turning into a reality and he wouldn’t have it anyother way.

_**/GG/** _

Hours later, the once blue sky was now replaced with reds, oranges and splashes of pink creating a mesmerizing sunset. Embarrassment coursed through his veins as his milky colored chest was exposed to the eyes of Saga, his head hung low, cheeks supporting a lovely red hue.

“U-um Senpai…” The silence was finally broken. “How do you really feel about me?” No matter how old he would be, no matter what stage in his life he would be in, the poor naive boy would never be ready for the following response.

Saga laughed! He laughed in front of his face! He even covered his face in a futile attempt to hide it. Onodera’s eyes turned into saucers, his fragile heart tearing at the seams that once pure white sea turned into a dirty, murky black. Tears started to collect in the corners of his eyes as he clenched the sheets in both anger and complete betrayal.

Was he nothing to him? Was Saga just toying with his heart? He was just a fling to him. There was absolutely nothing that could change Onodera’s mind from that fact.

Far too many neurons were firing a multitude of signals. Emotions were boiling over like that of an active volcano, anger and sadness being the forefront before it exploded in an act of roundhouse kicking him before grabbing his bookbag and rushing out of his house while buttoning up his shirt.

Shapes, structures and colors were blurred before his vision, the tears just couldn’t stop flowing no matter how many times he wiped them away. Onodera’s legs burned from the physical exertion placed on them, he cursed his naivety, he cursed his stupidity and wished all those -beautiful- memories away. He loved him, he loved him but he just played with his feelings like it was all a joke to him.

_What did I do wrong? Did I come on too strong? Or did he just say yes to not hurt my feelings? Why did this happen to me?_

So many questions but he feared the answers were never going to make their way to him. His view of romance was completely shattered, it was like the real world was revealed to him, that white turned to black. He felt like everything he had believed previously was nothing but a lie, everything was falling apart from the seams and there was nothing he could do.

_**/GG/** _

Just where the hell was he?

They were making love, everything was going great and the next day he kicked him upside the head before disappearing for at least a week. Saga was once again trying to shave away time by reading in the library,

His eyes widened, an epiphany crossed his mind.

_Was he upset that I giggled? He quickly grabbed the books, not bothering with bookmarking their pages and shoved them into his book bag with haste. I wasn’t laughing. Ritsu, why would I laugh at you. I love you._

Saga dated many people before their worlds collided but he felt nothing for them. Love was something he just couldn’t grasp the concept. All until he met his stalker. How could an underclassman just waltz into his life and make him feel all sorts of emotions that were locked away in a vault? Or rather, there must be a reason for it.

Was his life going to turn into a shoujo manga? Would him and Ritsu be the protagonist? Wait who would be the antagonist then? Would it be society due to the circumstances of their so-called relationship. Nevertheless, Ritsu was that special person that was able to force such feelings out of him, he was his special someone.

Was he gay? Or was this bisexuality? He supposed that would be a question for his future self. Right now, he had to clear up this…misunderstanding with Onodera.

10 minutes had passed and he was in the city district, looking around for a certain emerald eyed, socially shy underclassman. A fast food joint there, a family run business adjacent to him. Nothing. Turning left to a quaint bookstore, there stood Ritsu walking out with a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

Well that was surprisingly quick.

Letting out a breath, he attempted to walk casually towards the boy while internally, he was most certainly not his normal indifferent self. “Ritsu?” He called out, his hands in his pockets. He felt his heart ache when his kohai completely ignored him, walking right past him like they had never met. But he wasn’t just going to leave it there.

Just where the hell was he?

They were making love, everything was going great and the next day he kicked him upside the head before disappearing for at least a week. Saga was once again trying to shave away time by reading in the library,

His eyes widened, an epiphany crossed his mind.

Was he upset that I giggled? He quickly grabbed the books, not bothering with bookmarking their pages and shoved them into his book bag with haste. I wasn’t laughing. Ritsu, why would I laugh at you. I love you.

Saga dated many people before their worlds collided but he felt nothing for them. Love was something he just couldn’t grasp the concept. All until he met his stalker. How could an underclassman just waltz into his life and make him feel all sorts of emotions that were locked away in a vault? Or rather, there must be a reason for it.

Was his life going to turn into a shoujo manga? Would him and Ritsu be the protagonist? Wait who would be the antagonist then? Would it be society due to the circumstances of their so-called relationship. Nevertheless, Ritsu was that special person that was able to force such feelings out of him, he was his special someone who he wasn’t about to slip between his fingers anytime soon.

Was he gay? Or was this bisexuality? He supposed that would be a question for his future self. Right now, he had to clear up this…misunderstanding with Onodera.

10 minutes had passed and he was in the city district, looking around for a certain emerald eyed, socially awkward underclassman. A fast food joint there, a family run business adjacent to him. Nothing. Turning left to a quaint bookstore, there stood Ritsu walking out with a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

Well that was surprisingly quick.

Letting out a breath, he attempted to walk casually towards the boy while internally, he was most certainly not his normal indifferent self. “Ritsu?” He called out, his hands in his pockets. He felt his heart ache when his kohai completely ignored him, walking right past him like they had never met. But he wasn’t just going to leave it there.

“Ritsu, can we please talk?”

The look in Onodera’s eyes caused him to suddenly stop his persuading. Those emerald irises that he had grown to love were filled with a myriad with a multitude of emotions ranging from hurt and slight anger, he felt his heart ache seeing such sadness replacing the happiness -and soft undertones- within them.

His voice started to break and he started to walk away.

In a last resort -which could have been interpreted as desperation- he blurted out:

“I wasn’t laughing at you because I was mocking you.” Finally those words were out there for his love to hear. “I was laughing at you because that was a pretty dumb question to ask. I love you. If I didn’t, would I be here pouring my guts out?” His brain for whatever reason didn’t register his hand grabbing his wrist and maneuvering him so they were face to face.

Silence soon filled the area, the sound of shoes hitting the pavement and cars driving across was the only thing they could hear. Ritsu looked as though received a slap to the face. Saga actually loved him? But what if it was all a ruse?

_But if it was all a ruse, then why was he here blurting out his declarations of love for you? Stop overthinking things for once and try to move forward._

With tears streaming down his face, he held his hand trying so hard to formulate an apology. To say Onodera had felt horrible in the moment would have been the understatement of the year, how could he have just up and left without a single word over a misunderstanding and a dumb one at that.

“I-I’m sorry…” His voice was breaking, tears streaming down his face. Soft fingertips were wiping them away, his other hand entwined with his own. Ritsu took deep breaths trying to form the proper words to speak. There were so many things he wanted to say but like a child, he wanted to say them all.

Their hands were still entwined as they walked away from the bookstore, inky black cleaned with pure white, cherry blossom petals blowing in the background.

Looks like things might go back to normal. Perhaps they could move on from that simple misunderstanding.

_**/GG/** _

It had been approximately 6 months since that incident had occurred. While their problems were properly ironed out and their bond was stronger than it once was, the water underneath the bridge seemed to be smooth.

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shone brightly atop of the sky with clouds acting as decorations. The season was always Ritsu’s favorite time of year, everything was full of life and a sense of happiness would seem to wash over them no matter his past mood. Cherry blossom petals were picked up by the cool breeze flying to god knows where. The perfect setting for a graduation ceremony.

The timid boy was sitting in the back row, silently supporting his boyfriend. His lover was finally graduating from highschool and while he was happy for him -who wouldn't be- Ritsu couldn't help but feel some sort of sadness, their time spent together would now be cut significantly short. Not to mention none of his parents even bothered coming to support their son, he was essentially alone in that achievement.

There he stood, in a crisp black suit his normal bored expression on his face. He received his graduation certificate, shaking the hand of the principal before walking off the stage. Ritsu smiled softly at the man, his hands folded on his lap. While he didn’t show it out right, he knew he was happy inside. Happy to take that step.

Hours had passed and many speeches were shared, families went and mingled with their highschool graduates but Saga and Ritsu were behind a cherry blossom tree behind the school, sharing featherlight kisses. Ritsu’s cheeks burned with both embarrassment and the pleasant heat reigniting.

“Senpai, are you happy?” The question came as a surprise to the newly highschool graduate. He responded with pecks on both eyelids and his cheeks.

“Yeah I am.”

A radiant smile stretched across his face. All there was him and Saga underneath the tree savoring their quite intimate moment together. It seems as though all the water is underneath the bridge is smooth.


	2. To find your sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saga fell head over heels for the underclassman 'Oda' Onodera Ritsu completely unknown to the oblivious student.
> 
> Basically, their roles are reversed. Saga falling in love with (and stalks) Ritsu and said man being his shy, oblivious self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installment. This was supposed to be a separate oneshot, but I decided I wanted this to be in this series.
> 
> Also happy new year! I wish everyone a good day and a (hopefully) great 2021!  
> 
> 
> I do not own. Enjoy!

The life of Saga Masamune could have been summed up with one word. Monotonous.

The world behind his amber irises was dyed gray, nothing seemed to evoke excitement or any positive emotion out of him. Every facial expression, every external emotion that was ever shown to an unsuspicious person was calculated. Making sure no one ever attempts to find the keys to his internal struggles, no one ever finds out his bitter altered ego.

Beneath his indifferent mask laid a taciturn and cynical teenager as the result of his parents. His father was relatively distant and a cold-hearted man. His actions showed he thought he was a nuisance, a mosquito that lingered throughout the too-large house. They were just on completely different wavelengths, there was absolutely nothing to talk about in the few mornings spent in the house.

They were “biologically” related but it was as though they were strangers. The normal father-son relationship was non-existent, all those years that could have been spent bonding was spent in intense arguments with his mother ***** Kotoko.

While their relationship wasn’t the worst, their occasional talks in the morning were curt and to the point. Typically discussing her court cases or Saga’s extended family -mainly his grandfather- Those were admittedly pleasant at times. Their relationship was miles better than his father but it wasn’t what made him resent both his parents.

It was the emotional neglect, while they provided him money for food and other expenses, their almost daily screaming matches about the sinking ship that was their marriage just drove him up the wall. From what he was able to gather, infidelity was at the forefront of those arguments with a multitude of other issues ranging from alcohol to who was the better parent to their son.

One was cold and the other was curt. None of which he had grown to love and respect as a mother or a father, and that combined with their professions made family time practically non-existent. On the surface, the three seemed to uphold the average wealthy family but beneath the act was a family that was falling apart at the seams.

School was one of the ways Saga could escape from his suffocating household. His schoolwork -while admittedly boring- helped him take his mind off his crumbling home.

Socializing with others was just a chore so friendships were a rarity. It wasn’t as though Saga thought he was above his peers, there just wasn’t any point in making and maintaining friends. He feared seeing someone so happy, he thought it would further highlight his cynicism and his flaws and it disgusted him more than words could describe. His disposition remained morose at all times. His indignation towards his peers would never cease. It was just a part of him.

His fundamental and pernicious belief was kindness was simply transactional. You would do or merely give someone something, whether it’d be a favor or give someone an item for nothing in return. Saga exposed it to be a pointless endeavor but then again there were many things Saga found to be pointless. So like a normal person, he simply turned away from it only for him to be living in his bleak bubble.

There was no such thing as a genuine person, someone who was upfront with their pure-hearted intentions. Friends were merely temporary, they would never last whether it’d be for a week or years they would eventually fade away from his life. Like they were never in it to begin with. People would come in and out of his life, some were decent while others he was better off without, none of which were meant to last. Meaningful connections were pointless.

**_/GG/_ **

It was another tiresome day of school, world history class went through one ear and out the other. The hands of the clock seemed to capture his interest, the ticking motions indicating seconds passing was quite calming. Saga could feel his heart attempting to beat in unison to the small hand of the clock. Only ten minutes needed to pass before he was free to head to the literary paradise that was the school library.

With his life at home, spending time at home was not an option. So until seven or eight, Saga would browse the shelves. Genres were not a problem. Romance, science fiction, historical, it was irrelevant as long as the storyline captivated him. Literature was another, more potent form of escapism. The way the plot developed with each shift of his gaze, the decisions made by the protagonist -whether good or idiotic- supplied his brain with its twists and turns, the many nuances held by the genres intrigued him. In their own unique way, they were all different whether it would be the twist made by the author, or how their style would turn it upside down.

What would happen to the protagonist? The way the author was able to weave and twist words to manifest visual scenes into paragraphs with beautiful imagery and sprinkled with the author's distinctive style. While he couldn’t write to the level of those authors, he appreciated their works. Maybe he could try someday, apparently some people would write just to vent out their frustration, help compartmentalize trauma or help get over sadness or anger.

His thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing. The shuffling of feet and books filled the once silent room as the classroom emptied, Saga being one of the first. The empty halls were filled with students conversing with others, some excited for their elaborate plans for the weekend others just wanting to sleep for 2 days straight. _It’s pointless they’re just going to leave_. With a deep sigh, Saga pushed the doors open and the sight of those books bought a wave of relief to wash over him.

Bored amber eyes carefully examined the shelves, spines enticing him to pick them up and dive into whatever they had to offer, some of which had his fingers brushing up against the smooth material choosing whether or not he should indulge in the world they hold.

Saga found the books on the lower shelves usually held the lackluster stories and one-dimensional characters -well according to his standards- and so, Saga dragged his gaze towards one of the higher shelves which held novels of the romance variety.

A boy who from appearances looked to be an underclassman. Sharp emerald eyes were the first thing Saga noticed, they could have been mistaken for jewels. They were quite beautiful and complimented his light brown hair and bangs framing the side of his face. While he had a small face, his facial features were perfect for him especially with the school uniform he was wearing.

His calm face soon turned frustrated. His nimble fingers attempted to tip a book towards him to no avail. For some reason, Saga wanted to help him which was uncharacteristic of him. Taking a step forward, he gently grabbed the novel and gave it to the boy.

“You want this book right?” He asked, handing him the novel. He noticed his cheeks taking on a light red hue.

“A-ah yes. Thank you.” The man offered him a bright smile and he wandered off to one of the tables to dive into the world held by the book. He turned back to the shelf, the hand that took the book shaking ever so slightly. The upperclassman’s gaze was locked on to the guy who was completely immersed in the story not noticing a thing. He could feel his heart beat fast against his chest, his hands started to clam up as his thoughts started to fill up with the man.

**_/GG/_ **

Who knew such an insignificant interaction could manifest such emotion out of him, it felt as though Saga was free-falling, the emotions that were evoked out of him was simply indescribable. It was addicting, he was like a drug and he wanted more and more and so it kicked off months and months of research.

Shelves were scanned meticulously, taking note of their overarching preferences. While they both favored different genres -it seemed as though he preferred fantasy whereas Saga preferred shoujo and horror- it was refreshing. They had some similarities while they had things that kept them different.

But judging from appearances, it seemed as though he had grown up in a somewhat wealthy home with doting parents by his side. He seemed happy with how his life was at the moment.

It also seemed he was the shy type boarding on passive, it was quite endearing though he masked it with annoyance whenever the thought crossed his mind. It confused him to no end, he hated those types of people. In reality he knew it was his own resentment poking its ugly head out, it was mainly for himself. Saga didn’t want people to be subjected to even the fraction of what he experiences on a daily basis. But somewhere deep down, he wished he could swallow that pill and talk to him and get to know you. He was suffering withdrawal and he needed more of him and those feelings that came along with it.

Saga could see the nameless man walking out of the library waving politely to the librarian sorting through the new novels that came in that day. With his selection of books for the day, he walked up to the librarian to sign them out. Opening the books, the sign-out cards were out but the name below his own caught his eyes.

**_Onodera Ritsu_ **

_So that’s his name huh?_ The thought made his heart dance within his chest. He signed his name below and walked out the library with a curt goodbye and a peculiar gate in his step. It felt as though they were closer as people, he could feel those emotions bubbling up inside of him. That feeling was finally satiated for the time being, but he knew sooner or later his desire for more was going to come back with full force.

How in the hell could he be feeling this way towards someone only 2 years his junior. Maybe he was simply confused. It certainly wasn’t admiration nor did he think it was a romantic attraction towards him. Then what the hell was it then?! Saga ran a hand through his hair in a combination and mild frustration.

 _I just need more research._ Many thoughts went through his head, some good others not so much. _I just need to know._

**_/GG/_ **

3 years had come and gone and he noticed his life was just a tad bit brighter with each passing day. Saga noticed he had found something to look forward to everyday.

But today was completely different.

As he was reaching up for another novel, he felt another hand on top of his own. His gaze shifted towards the owner of the hand and his amber eyes widened. Right in front of him was his sunshine. Those emerald eyes that he was completely enamoured with looked up at him in shock, their hands moved away from the shelf -much to Saga’s dissatisfaction

“O-oh I’m sorry! Were you wanting that novel?” He couldn’t say anything. His ears were filled with the strong and fast drum of his heart, that feeling of free falling came back in full force. Saga’s facade was starting to crumble at the seams exposing the feelings he held for the man all those years.

“No you take it Ritsu.” His eyes widened at the slip up, the cracks in his mask were revealing the emotions that were properly locked away since he was a child.

_ Damn it why the hell did I say that? Oh god I fucked up. _

Ritsu’s cheeks flushed. “U-um excuse my rudeness but…how do you know my name?” Saga had many scenarios made up about their second meeting but this was most definitely at the bottom of the list.

His feelings were boiling inside of him. Saga could feel as though his heart was going to explode from the overload. Taking a deep breath, he had to let them out and put his feelings out there.

“I love you.”

The words just came out without much thought, the silence that filled the area was suffocating.  _ Just say something? Reject me, reciprocate. Just say something! _ He was completely scatterbrained

“Y-you want to go out with m-me?” Ritsu flustered face was incredibly disarming

He took a deep breath before answering his question. “Yeah I want to go out with you.”

Saga could practically read Ritsu’s mind.  _ He wants to go out with me? We only spoke about 10 or so words to each other so how could he fall for me? He’s obviously crazy. _

“Um…I-I’ll go out with you but what’s your name?”

“I’m Saga Masamune” He replied and the underclassman smiled a smile that made one forget himself. They made their way to one of the tables opposite to one another. They spent the 3 hours before he would get kicked out getting to know each other, talking about miscellaneous things, completely absorbed in their conversations all the while, Saga was on cloud nine, he finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.

He had found his sunshine and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kotoko Saga is actually her canon name. Had to go into the sih wiki to figure that out.
> 
> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give a kudos or even a comment if you want :)


End file.
